


Dying Light

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Bones, Character Death, Corruption, Exhaustion, Father-Son Relationship, Good versus Evil, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Horror, Magic, Magic-Users, Shock, Stabbing, What Have I Done, What-If, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: They were once his family, his brothers, the few people for whom he would sacrificeanything. None of that matters anymore.





	Dying Light

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, you're probably going to hate me by the end of this...

They hadn’t been given any chance to run and even if they had, he would have overtaken them within seconds anyway. Even knowing this, their fight-or-flight reflexes had kicked in and they had tried. He’d only grinned—a twisted snarl of full teeth set entirely edge to edge.

Jameson had been too shocked to move, a deer paralyzed in the headlights. The “car” plowed into him, sending him across the living room into the flatscreen and shattering it on impact. To his credit, their youngest tried to sit up and scramble away as soon as he hit the floor but in a bright crimson blur one of the glass shards of the screen was plunged into his neck. He toppled sideways, lifeless.

Chase’s scream was unholy and it didn’t stop. He  _couldn’t_ stop, crying out a tangle of curses as he tore his gun from his side with reckless abandon. He didn’t care that he was firing on a brother anymore.

The bullets singing toward him didn’t matter; they might have in the past, but now they simply glitched through him and cracked the far wall. Chase didn’t know or didn’t care; he shot blindly, aiming for the arms, the chest, the head,  _anything_ —

His gun clicked, the air rushed, and he managed one last sob. “No—”  _Snap_. Chase’s body reeled, his head lolling brokenly as he struck the dining room floor with a finalizing thud. 

Marvin put up the most fight. His magic burned on the edges of the static protecting his body, working inwards as the magician cast his spells in untranslatable roars. Smoke and the scent of blood and silver and green light so blinding that it was almost white filled the room. It was ground zero of a star going supernova, scorching the walls, light fixtures exploding, sockets sparking out, but it wasn’t enough. He pushed through it,  _absorbed_ it, and when Marvin had finally drained himself, he wavered. With a thin, raspy moan, he slumped to his knees as his mask crumbled away in ashy pieces.

His tears glowed as they trailed down his cheeks. A fist plowed through his left eye with an explosion of red and he was gone, the last wisps of his magic smoking from the crater in his skull.

He was almost satisfied. Eyes narrowing behind his mask, he looked over his shoulder. 

Henrik. Ever the brave doctor, he was kneeling over Jameson’s body, trying to put pressure on the wound. He already knew he was far too late, but he was trying. As soon as he sensed the monster’s eyes on him, he stilled.

“ _Wenn du mich tötest_ … _wirst du es spüren_.”

_If you kill me, you will feel it._

Jackieboy said nothing. 

Sniffling faintly as he dropped his hands away from Jameson’s neck, Henrik shifted back and rose on trembling legs. “You…You’ll probably like that, won’t you?” His voice broke and he bowed his head, sobbing bitterly. “Do it…Do it,  _meinen Bruder_ , a-and…know that your ‘master’ will never,  _ever_ love you as much as we did.”


End file.
